The Alatum
by bleachichi
Summary: Jack and Sam go missing on a planet only to discover changes beyond their wildest beliefs!CHAPTER 7 IS UP! Finally! Sorry for the wait. hope you like and please review
1. chapter 1

" hello"  regular speech

' _hello'_  thinking

"_hello"  mind speaking, projecting thoughts_

"**hello" ** writing

"SG-1, you are good to go" said General Hammond, as SG-1 prepared to disembark to P6C-153 on the request of Daniel Jackson to examine some ruins the MALP device spotted.

Jack and his team stepped through the gate and seconds later, they were on the planet, apparently deserted, with some trees and lots of rocks. He turned to his team membersto give out the orders.

" Teal'c, take Daniel to the ruins, while Carter and I look around and contact us in about an hour." He said, but thinking, '_Better to stand and scout the area with Carter than watch Danny play with rocks or scout with Teal'c who takes everything so seriously.'_

" Sure Jack, no problem." Daniel and Teal'c began to traverse into the forest to get to the ruins which were just down the hill. Sam and Jack went in the opposite direction, looking around to see if there was anything else on this planet.

" So Carter, anything interesting in your life right now?" asked O'Neill hoping that there could be some conversation on this boring planet.

" Actually, sir, I'm working on this new naquadah generator that can be used…" O'Neill inwardly groaned, '_Great. I forgot how much Carter loves to talk science. Maybe Teal'c would have been better company_.' But he knew how much Carter, himself and his other team mates loved their job, travelling across the galaxy, seeing strange sites and couldn't ask for more.

"… and the amount of energy that was emitted with the test was astronomical. Um sir?" finished Carter, when she realized that O'Neill was up ahead _'I don't think he was listening.'_

" Hey Carter, check this out, I think I found an inscription." Called Jack from ahead, where he was staring at a rock that was smoothed out, with ancient writings on it. " What do you make of it?"

" Sorry sir, that's Daniel's expertise." Replied Carter, who bent down to get a look at them, running her hand over the stone.

" Well let's radio the…"

His sentence was never finished, as a bright light engulfed them and they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Daniel was having a great time, finding inscriptions all over some walls and altars, making him believe the structure was an ancient temple. The structure itself was preserved so that it could provide any shelter if needed but the inscriptions had worn down so that translation was long and difficult.

" Daniel Jackson, what have you learned about this planet?" asked Teal'c, breaking the silence that had lasted for awhile.

" Well, according to this inscription, the planet was once inhabited by the Alatum, which means 'winged' in Latin. This inscription is harder to make out, but it appears an unknown disaster hit the planet and wiped out most of their people. Only a few survived and tried to write down their history." Replied Daniel, sadly. _'I wonder if this was another planet that was horribly destroyed by the Go'auld.'_

" Daniel, it has been about an hour, we should radio O'Neill and Carter" advised Teal'c following orders to the book. Daniel nodded and took his radio,

" Jack, we've found some interested ruins, but nothing indicates that these people were advanced. Over" called Daniel. They waited for the reply and got none. They looked to each other, Teal'c raising his eyebrow.

" Jack you there?" asked Daniel, again with no answer. " Carter, over". Daniel's face began to furrow with worry. He looked up to Teal'c for his opinion.

"Daniel, I believe it pertinent to go back to the Stargate and search the area." Teal'c said, and he and Daniel went back.

Two hours later there was still no sign of the Major or the Colonel. They passed a stone with some inscription, but Daniel could not make out what it said. Teal'c advised they go back to the SGC and inform Hammond what has happened.

At the SGC, Daniel and Teal'c explain that O'Neill and Carter have been out of radio contact for about 3 hours. Gen. Hammond, worried, begins to set up a search and rescue mission with SG-11, and SG-5 but was interrupted in his plans.

"Off-world gate activation" Teal'c, Daniel and Hammond all hurried to the command centre, hoping that it was the two missing team mates.

" SG-1's IDC, sir."

" Open the gate" and with that said Teal'c and Daniel ran to the embarkation room and waited for their friends.

There stepped Jack, who was holding Sam in his hands who appeared to be unconscious. A medical team took her from Jack's hands and took her to the infirmary. Jack then turned to Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond and opened his mouth but then closed it.

"Jack what happened?" asked Daniel. O'Neill cocked his head to a side and looked at him, and tried to answer, but nothing happened. "Jack? Say something."

"O'Neill are you injured?" asked Teal'c, concerned for his friend. O'Neill shook his head and pointed to his mouth.

" Colonel, I order you answer Dr. Jackson." Demanded the General. O'Neill waved his arms, pointing to his throat. He then threw his arms up in frustration.

" Are you trying to say that you can't speak at all?" asked the General.

O'Neill nodded. He tried to speak again, but nothing happened again.

" Dr. Jackson, take him down to the infirmary where Dr. Fraiser can examine you." Ordered the General. _'What the hell is happening here?_' he thought.

Carter woke up in the infirmary and she at once knew something was wrong. She tried to call for Janet but she couldn't say anything. _'What the hell? What happened?_' What was even odder was that she kept hearing this odd buzzing noise in her head. _'Probably just an after-effect of what happened to me.'_

Carter looked around and found Janet examining something in the corner. She made a noise hitting her hand against the bed.

Janet heard it and looked over, "Sam?"

Carter nodded.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Janet went to the side of the bed and began to check her throat, as if she had laryngitis.

Carter shrugged, obviously distressed. Janet got a pad of paper and Carter began scribbling down questions.

" **What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I talk? What happened? Where's the Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c?" **she scribbled down on the pad of paper.

" You went out of radio contact for 3 hours, Sam. Jack came through the Stargate holding you in his hands and then a medical team brought you here. As of yet, I don't know why you can talk. I'll have to do some x-rays and tests to check your vocal chords and box. I also have to give you a complete physical to make sure there are no other adverse effects." Janet replied, worried about her friend. " Can you tell me how your feeling?"

" **Great.." **she wrote sarcastically. **"Actually, I keep hearing this odd buzzing noise, as if someone were talking in my head. You don't think it could be a go'auld?" **Sam looked horrified, at the thought of becoming a host.

"Don't worry I checked, you are not a host. The buzzing has me worried though. Can you make out what the words are?"

"**No, its like the person is too far away. But he's in the building. It's like I can sense him." **She wrote.

"Do you know who it is?"

"**Yeah, I think its the Colonel."**

Jack was furious. He was in the debriefing room and he was mute. Talking was the only way he got his sarcastic blurbs out. What's more, is that he kept hearing a buzzing noise in his head. It was faint but really, really annoying. He looked up at Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel, envious that they could actually talk. He had to write everything down.

" **Why the hell can't I talk? And what's this buzzing noise? Did the techies break something?"** Jack wrote. The others read the note and looked at him.

" Colonel, there is no buzzing noise. Maybe we should have sent you straight to the infirmary." Said Hammond, concerned for his second in command.

" **Let the Doc worry about Carter for now. Daniel, what did the ruins say about the planet? Anything about stealing voices?"**

" I only got an hour worth of translating. So far all I know is that the planet was home to a people called the Alatum and that there planet was destroyed. Only a few survived, wrote down their history and probably left the planet or died. Do you remember anything at all of what happened to you?"

" **Carter and I were walking up a hill when I saw an inscription. I went down looked at it and turned to Carter telling her what I found. Then everything is blank until I wake up by the Stargate with Carter unconscious beside me.** **Would someone please turn down this buzzing noise! It's driving me crazy." **O'Neill clutched his head '_Why does it feel like Sam?'_

"_Colonel?"_

Jack looked around the room. **"Did you guys say something?" **Daniel read this and replied:

"No."

"**Yes you did."**

"No I didn't"

" **Did"**

"Didn't"

"**Then why the hell did I hear someone distinctly say** **'Colonel' just now?"**

The odd buzzing noise had stopped, Jack noticed. Before he could begin to write down anything else he heard something that felt like Carter.

"_Colonel, Can you hear me? It's Carter."_

Jack looked around saw no Carter and so went on the limb that it was her thoughts that were reaching him. He attempted the same by projecting his thoughts back to her. _"Carter? How are you talking to me? Where are you?"_

"_I woke up in the infirmary. Still here but I had this weird buzzing noise but it….. felt like you. So I thought maybe I could send you a message. It worked and the buzzing stopped." _

"_Are you saying…"_

" Hey Jack, you there?" said Daniel which interrupted his thought.

"**Yeah, just minute." **Jack then continued his conversation with Carter

"_Sorry Carter, Danny interrupted me. So we're telepathic?"_

"_It appears so sir. I have yet tried to do it with Janet. We might only be telepathic to each other. Try it on Daniel and the others. I'll chat later, Janet thinks I'm crazy because I'm not listening to her."_

"_Alright Major."_

Jack finished his mental conversation and looked at his table, and also noted that the buzzing was back but less irritating.

" **So guess what?"**

" So you've decided to be apart of this conversation, Colonel" said the impatient Hammond. The three have been just sitting there waiting for the Colonel to return to their meeting.

" **I just had a conversation with Carter."** He wrote down and passed the pad to his friends.

" How is this possible, O'Neill? Carter is not in the room." Asked Teal'c, who had been listening quietly for the past half-hour.

" **I don't know. Looks like I'm telepathic. She can do the same."**

"Jack, are you telling us you can read our minds?"

"**Don't know haven't tried. Carters going to try it out on Janet, while I'm suppose to do it one you guys."**

" Okay, Jack. Test it on me. I'll think of a word and you say it back." Said Daniel. _"Cassandra"_

" **It was faint but I heard 'Cassandra'. Was that right?" **

Daniel looked stricken. "Yeah, that was right. Jesus, what happened to you and Sam on the planet? Can you try sending thoughts to us? Like projecting what your saying?"

Hammond and Teal'c both nodded to O'Neill to try this experiment out. " Try it out, son. If this works, you may have found a way to communicate after all with your voice gone."

" **All right. Here goes."**

Jack concentrated and projected _"I love Simpsons" _towards his friends. He looked up.

" I love simpsons, Jack? How old are you?" said Daniel, chuckling at his friend's choice in television. But then realized how important the notion really was. "My god, you guys are completely telepathic! This is amazing."

Hammond was less than amused. "Colonel, you are to go down to the infirmary and have Dr. Fraiser to examine you.

"_Do I have to?"_ Jack thought to Hammond, trying it again.

Hammond looked at his second in command. " Colonel, right now, we don't know what happened to you, why you can't talk, and we don't know if there is anything else that was done to you. Go to the Infirmary at once."

"I believe General Hammond is correct, O'Neill." Teal'c said. Daniel nodded.

"_Great. Another physical with the Doc."_ He projected unhappily to the three.

After tests on Major and Colonel, Janet has discovered that their DNA had been changed slightly in certain areas. Their vocal chords and box were affected in that they could not be used. It was as if their means of speech had been deleted in order for them to use the mind speech, possibly a result of their sensory section of their brains operating in higher percentages.

They were waiting, along with the rest of their team and General Hammond. Janet told them her findings.

"_Are you telling us we're mutants? That we'll start to turn blue and be able to teleport?"_

Asked the snarky Colonel. The mind-speak was getting easier and to get everyone to hear they just projected their thoughts to the entire room.

" _Is there anyway to reverse the process?" _Sam was more concerned. She didn't want to be mute forever.

" Sam, Jack, I have no idea what was done to you. I can even begin to fathom which genes have been changed, which sequences… The only person that could change you back are the people who did this to you. And for all we know, this may not be reversible." Janet looked to her friends, worried about these alarming changes.

"_Sir, permission to go back to the planet and find the insane people who decided to play god with us."_ Jack said. He was pissed. He hated being altered against his wished. _'hey that happens all the time to us. Do we have some sort of sign that says "come play with our genes, our minds or just do what ever you want with our bodies."_

Sam chuckled. So far it appeared that Jack and herself could hear their 'surface' thoughts and communicate easier with mind-speak. Jack looked at her and smirked.

"The doctor has given you a clear, saying that you are fine except with these new abilities." Hammond was thinking it over. Usually, they would stay on base but he felt that no harm would come from letting them go. " I'll clear it so long as you return if something odd happens again." He looked at Teal'c and Dr. Jackson. "Keep an eye on them, if something happens again. Return immediately."

On the planet, O'Neill and Carter show Teal'c and Daniel the rock with the inscription the last thing either one of them remember.

" Sorry guys I can't make it out." Daniel looked to his friends, who had hoped that the rock was a clue as to why they were changed.

" _Well, this was a bust. There's nothing on this planet but rocks, trees and more rocks. For all we know we were transported to a ship!" _Jack was angry. He wanted to hear his voice again.

They walked around some more, and came upon a very large chasm.

"I wonder how deep this is. It looks bigger than the Grand Canyon." Daniel stepped closer to edge. Without realizing it until it was too late, Daniel got to close to the edge. Suddenly he lost his footing and fell over the cliff.

"Dr. Jackson!" Teal'c ran to the edge but knew he was too late. He looked to O'Neill and Major Carter but was stricken when he saw that they were running over the edge!

"_Carter! What the hell are we doing?" _cried O'Neill to his 21C, running towards a cliff with a very long grop.

"_I Don't know sir! It's just I had this feeling that we could save Daniel."_

With that thought, they went over the edge.

Daniel was falling, and he knew he was done for. _'Maybe Jack was right. My unhealthy interest in rocks caused my death!' _he thought sarcastically.

He looked up and was horrified to see Jack and Sam falling towards him, with no ropes. But suddenly, there was this strange ripping sound and a set of wings appeared on the back of Jack and another set on Sam.

Jack's wings were an odd brown with a little silver in them, while Sam's were a beautiful gold. They flew down and caught him and brought him back up.

"_What the hell? We're angels now?"_ Jack said to Carter.

"_I don't know sir. It's kinda cool but weird at the same time"_

Daniel and Teal'c looked at their friends who had their wings folded behind their backs.

"_Daniel stop gawking and let's head back to the gate."_

"Jack, Sam, you have wings! You can fly! But… but…" Daniel looked like he was hyperventilating.

" _Daniel, we're still us. We just have these wings at the moment… and can't talk… and can communicate with thoughts " _Sam said, trying to calm Daniel down, but realizing it was actually making things worse for the archaeologist.

" O'Neill, how do you feel." Teal'c asked. Daniel was still shocked but was walking.

" _Well, I feel really light. Like I should be floating instead of walking." _With that said, O'Neill began to float. _"hey Carter, how do you get the gravity turned on with these things?"_

"_I don't know sir, maybe try to think hard about walking on the ground."_

Jack did what Carter suggested and he was able to walk like normal.

" _So what do you guys think Doc Fraiser is going to do when she sees us?"_

They arrived at the gate. The wings were still present on their back and they dialled home, not knowing what everyone's reaction would be.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's refreshing to see what people think. Just to let you know that this is a Jack and Sam fic. I don't exactly know how it will develop but I have an idea. But, just to let you know that since exams at my university are starting, I will probably only get a chapter a week going. I have a few questions to for any other writers out there. For example, in the actual text, should I always refer to Sam and Jack in their last names or switch? Also, what do you call the room where the computer controls and the iris control is called? I can't remember! Any advice on this would help a lot. Well here is chapter two!

_-' words'- _vision

"SG-1's IDC sir! They're very early!"

"Open the iris!" Hammond was worried as he walked to the embarkation room. The fact that two of his best people had been altered disturbed him. Both of them had many things done to them but always seemed to be able to shake off the effects and get back to work. However, this time he felt it was different.

As if something in on cue to this thought, he saw SG-1 emerge from the Stargate but what he saw shocked him as well as everyone in the embarkation room and the command centre.

Col. O'Neill and Major Carter had wings. But not the stereotypical white wings of angels. The Colonel's wings almost matched his hair but were less gray while the Major's wings were radiant. They were folded behind their backs as they walked down the ramp.

"Colonel, Major! " He couldn't fathom what he saw in front of them.

"_So General, how do you like the new look? Do you think it'll become the new fad of the SGC?" _asked Jack, sarcastically. He saw the effect his and Carter's wings were having on the general and anyone present in the room.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, what the hell happened on the planet?"

"Well, sir, I think we should take this to the briefing room. I think they might get uncomfortable with everyone staring." replied Daniel. He shrugged towards the people who were still staring at Jack and Sam.

"Alright, but you have a lot to explain."

In the debriefing room, Jack was fidgeting as he couldn't sit down with his wings on. He stood in the back in one corner while Carter stood in the other corner. Daniel was explaining how he had fallen over the cliff of the chasm when he suddenly felt dizzy in the head. Then there was a flash.

_- He saw people flying around a green world. Everyone had wings and it seemed normal that they would be flying. There was a large building beneath him amidst a sprawling city that he felt he should know. He realized that he was also in the air and decided to go down for a closer look but someone behind him grabbed his arm._

"_What are you doing, Aidan? We have to prepare! It's the festival of Tellus. Everyone is counting on us to prepare the rites for the naming of the new Alatum. Let us go down to the Temple of New Beginnings to get Ailana and Aeolius." The person behind him was flying in the opposite direction of the large building. He appeared to be about 10 years younger than Jack with very large black wings that matched his crop of curly black hair. Jack again had the feeling that he should know this man before him._

"_Aidan! Come on" -_

Jack awoke to find himself in the infirmary. He was very uncomfortable and realized that he was lying on his wings. He also had another headache. He got himself up and saw that he and Carter were the only ones present in the room.

"_Hey, Carter, what happened? I remember Daniel telling the General about how these wings sprouted in the briefing room but then I felt dizzy and had this weird dream and woke up here." _Jack asked.

"_I couldn't say. It happened to me too. I just remember waiting to here the General's comments on what happened and then I had this weird vision too. I was at this structure called the Temple of New Beginnings that was empty except for me and a guy beside me. He had these amazing bronze colored wings and said that Aidan and Airon were meeting us here to prepare for a festival. I kept having the distinct feeling that I had been there before. What about you?"_ Carter replied, not knowing why she had just told her CO her entire vision. She felt a stronger tie to the Colonel but neglected to mention it, and hoped he didn't pick it up in her surface thoughts.

"_Creepy.. Basically what I saw was a green planet full of flying people. I was with a guy who called me Aidan and began to drag me down to the temple to prepare for the festival of Tellus, which apparently involved rites for new Alatum. If you said that you were in the Temple of New Beginnings then I'm going out on a limb to say that you're Ailana and the guy with you was Aeolius. Airon, I guess, said that you were waiting in the temple." _Jack looked around. _"Jesus, Carter. What thehell is happening? It's not like the Ancient's repository. This feels different."_

"_I have no idea. I'm guessing whatever happened on that planet is affected our memories. Similar to what happens when I remember something from Jolinar's experiences." _

Then Janet, General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel entered the room. Janet walked over to them, administering the standard eye test first on Sam and then on Jack.

"How are you feeling? You both passed out in the briefing room. Teal'c and Daniel assisted in getting you down here. I took some tests and it appeared as if you were in a trance of some sort. I also took the liberty of examining your wings and realized that they appear to be able to be stored in a section in your back. Try thinking about hiding your wings or something and maybe then you can move about more freely." said Janet. When she had learned that her friends had undergone some more changes, she immediately went to the briefing room and found them unconscious. After a series of tests, it looked as if the mutations in their DNA had finally stopped.

Jack and Sam did as Janet advised and were delighted to see that their wings had shrunk out of site into their backs. They recounted to Janet and their friends about what they had saw in their 'trance'. They all looked alarmed at this.

"Jack, you said Alatum, right? That was the name, meaning winged, of the people of the planet we visited. They were completely destroyed, so how can this be happening?"

"_I don't know. You tell me. Why does this always happen to us? And why just us? Why not you and Teal'c?"_

"Teal'c was probably protected or rejected because of his symbiote. I don't know why it didn't happen to me. Maybe there was a selection process or something. But I think I should return to the planet to translate some of the writings on the wall and see if I can learn something."

"Take only Teal'c. I don't want any other people coming back without voices or with wings." granted Hammond.

"_General, I take it we won't be accompanying Daniel and Teal'c?"_ asked Carter. Jack realized that he was going to be grounded for awhile and immediately began to scowl.

"For now, you and Colonel O'Neill are to remain on the base. With this sudden news of you remembering memories that aren't your own, you may feel impulses to do certain things. I would rather you be here, where we can see you." ordered Hammond. "I advise you to get some rest and if anything else happens tell Dr. Fraiser. Teal'c, Daniel, you should start right away."

Carter looked to the Colonel and privately thought to him, _' To be frank, sir, this sucks'._

' _Agreed.'_

Carter was feeling antsy. She had tried to work on some experiments but for some reason, ever since she had the experience of flying with wings, she wanted to do it again. The impulse was getting stronger with every minute on standing on the ground. She wondered if the Colonel felt the same. She then realized that she could simply ask him.

'_Colonel! Colonel! Can you hear me?'_

'_What do you want Carter? I'm trying to watch some television.'_

'_I was just wondering… have you had any more weird instances?'_

'_No… why?'_

'_Well, I really want to try out these wings again. What about you?'_

'_hmph. Where do you propose to do that?' _Actually, the Colonel was having the same impulse. Not even the DVD recordings of the Simpsons could keep him from thinking about the feeling of flying without any machinery.

'_Is that a yes?'_ Sam knew that Jack had a mischievous side to him. It's what made him spontaneous and fun. That was one aspect of Jack that was appealing to her. Ever since the vision, she found the attraction, which had been present before the events of the za'tarc testing, towards Jack growing.

'_Alright. You got me. What do you have in mind?'_

**A/N: Okay That's chapter 2. If you don't know Greek or Roman history/ mythology, Tellus is considered to be the mother goddess. It means 'Earth' but for this sake, she'll be the Mother Goddess of this 'green world.' Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Here is Chapter three. This one was harder and bear with me cause I'm still new to writing fan fics. Constructive criticism is welcome but be kind.

"_Well sir, I thought that if we convinced General Hammond that it would be best if we went to planet to help Daniel and Teal'c, then we could get away with flying again. Otherwise, the only other thing I could think of was if the General let us go off base to our homes. Then we could find a secluded spot. I feel the first option is best, though."_

O'Neill was some what shocked with Carter's plan. Usually, she followed orders to the letter. Carter picked up on this surface thought and replied.

"_We're technically not trying to disobey a direct order. If he says no to both then we can just wait some more. They can't keep us in here forever."_

"_Carter let's meet at General Hammond's office. We'll try with option A. But you'll have to do the convincing. It might be easy for you to say that YOU can help Danny and T, but me? That might be another matter." _

Carter and O'Neill were sitting in Hammond's office. Carter began to explain to him that while they did have the memories of other people, they could be of some help trying to translate some of the ruins.

" I don't know, Major. What happens if you disappear again?"

" _Sir, we can put location markers on us so that if we do disappear again then Daniel and Teal'c can find us." _Carter felt this part was a little weak since whoever or whatever took them the first time could probably stop the devices. Jack then spoke up.

"_Would you rather have us here where I'm going to drive you crazy, or on a planet where I can drive Daniel crazy?" _Jack baited the General, as he knew that he could be a royal pain in the ass, especially when he wanted to. _' I think that tipped him off, Carter.' _He thought secretly to Carter. Carter looked at him and smiled.

"All right. But you will have those location markers on you at all times and you are to call back every hour. Agreed?"

"_Agreed"_ They both thought to the General.

Daniel and Teal'c were making very slow progress. The inscriptions on the ruins were damaged and the language itself was very difficult. Teal'c would take the rubbings while Daniel tried to translate some more.

" Daniel Jackson, have you learned anything more about this planet?" Teal'c asked, getting a little bored but not allowing it to show. They had been on the planet for some time.

" So far I've learned that the Alatum were a peaceful people who attempted to solve their problems in any means that did not involve armed confrontation or conflict. Their main city was called Ailonta." Daniel replied and then motioned Teal'c to look at another section of the wall.

" It appears that the people who survived the destruction, attempted to find a way that their race would continue on. Maybe this is what's happening to Jack and Sam. Maybe it's like the Ancient's repository, which attempted to make sure their knowledge would never be forgotten."

" If that is so, how was it that they were changed? What good could they accomplish turning travellers to their world into their people?" Daniel was frustrated. He wanted to know more about where his friends were taken, how they were changed and for what purpose.

" Let's get back to work, Teal'c. The reason has to be in here somewhere."

Carter and O'Neill stepped from the Stargate onto the planet which stole their voices and added their new abilities. They looked at each other and then took off their jackets.

"_So Carter, how do we get the wings out?" _

"_Well, if thinking to hide them makes them disappear then logically thinking to fly would bring them out." _As Carter said this, her wings came out, ripping her shirt only on the back. She flexed them and brought them around her so that she could see what they looked like.

Jack followed and brought out his wings. _"Why do mine have grey? It's like the universe is trying to remind me that I'm old!"_

Sam looked at her CO's wings and did notice there was a greyish-silver tint to the normal brown. _"Sir, I think they look more silver than grey." _Hoping that would cheer him up. Secretly, she thought his wings made him look very handsome.

Jack looked towards Carter and realized how beautiful she truly looked. Her wings were stunning. Now he knew why everyone was slack-jawed when they had returned before. They were all gaping at how radiant Carter was.

"_Well Carter, let's test these wings while we can. Then we'll meet up with Dannyboy."_

With that thought, they both lifted up into the air. They flew cautiously at first, not sure what they were able to do. Then Jack was feeling very confident and folded his wings and began to dive bomb.

"_Sir!" _Carter cried, worried that he wouldn't be able to pull up from his steep fall.

"_No worries, Major!" _Sure enough, he pulled up and did a loop. _"These wings rock!"_

Sam joined Jack and they both continued to do tricks until they realized they had to get to Daniel and to call back to the SGC to inform them everything was fine. They flew close to the ruined building and then stepped to the ground, with their wings receding back into their backs.

"_Daniel! Teal'c! Me and Carter are here. Where are you guys?"_ yelled telepathically to Daniel.

As they moved closer to the building, Jack realized that it was oddly familiar. He began to feel dizzy again and looked towards Carter who was swaying where she stood. Then everything went black.

"Teal'c, did you just hear Jack yell that he and Carter were on the planet?" Daniel had heard the telepathic yell but wasn't sure it was just his imagination. He had come across a part of the inscription that was revealing a few things about the legacy of the Alatum people and was so focused, he wasn't sure if he had heard anything.

"I did indeed, Daniel Jackson. He and Carter appear to be looking for us. You may continue on the ruins, I will go search the Temple." With that said, Teal'c left Daniel to his archaeological work and went in search of his friends.

_- He and Airon flew down to the Temple and Jack looked at the building before him. It was very large and looked as if it could fit 1000s of people. As they walked inside, he first noticed Carter, but realized it must be Ailana, who was standing in front of him in a simple white gown but with longer hair and a man, about the same age as him, with bronze wings. _

"_Aidan, Airon, took you long enough. We've been waiting for hours. Ailana here was getting very frustrated. You know how she gets when she has to wait." Said the man, that Jack assumed was Aeolius._

"_Aidan here was spacing out. Sorry we're late. What's left to do?" said Airon. Jack noticed that Ailana had moved to his side and clasped his arm in an affectionate way. _

"_Aeolius and I have prepared the sacrifices and have made a list of the names that are to be announced. All that is left is the decoration. This temple will house all the Alatum in Ailonta and so we better have the atrium set up with decorations. But it'll only take two people so Aidan and I can handle it." Ailana looked up to Jack, expecting him to agree._

"_We'll leave you lovebirds then. We can take hint." Said Airon. "Come on, Aeolius, let us go to the elders and see if they need help with anything." They both flew off towards the city._

"_Aidan, I needed to see you alone to tell you something important. We have been together as husband and wife for almost a year now and have long awaited this moment. I'm pregnant!" _

Jack woke up with a start. _'Any woman telling a man she's pregnant would jolt him.'_ He looked around thinking they would be still at the entrance of the ruined building but noticed he was not. He got up from the ground and noticed Carter lying nearby. They appeared to be in a room, with some wall paintings and an door that was at one end of the room. The wall paintings were very elaborate frescoes depicting the city Jack saw in his vision. But then he noticed in the next fresco that the city was destroyed.

"_Carter, Carter. Come on, wake up!" _Jack shook her shoulder a little. _'If only I could do this in a real bed.'_ He thought but realized that Carter could read his thoughts if she was awake and quickly began to think of something else. Jack had noticed that ever since he had gotten the wings and telepathy that he was more attracted to Carter but he wasn't sure if it was the alien's memories of Ailana that were affecting him or if it was simply his feelings.

"_Colonel?"_ Sam awoke to find Jack staring down at her. Then she realized that she was no longer in front of the ruins and quickly got up.

"_Where are we, sir?" _Sam looked around the room.

"_Got no idea, Carter. I was hoping you could shed some light on the matter. If this keeps happening, we'll never get to go off world again." _

"_You're assuming we'll actually get home this time." _Sam was nervous because she had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. _"Sir do you fell that?"_

"_Yeah, I've noticed since I woke up. Someone or something is monitoring us. I say we try the door and see where that gets us."_

They both headed towards the door and found it to be open. They went through and gasped at what they saw. In the room, there was a single figure seated in the middle. He was very old and was surrounded by some sort of device of metal. Tubes entered his body from the ceiling and appeared to have liquid flowing through them. Even more interested was that he had grey wings at his back, protruded out of the metal device surrounding the figure. He sighed and looked at them.

"So I finally got you back here. The procedure never finished. There is still so much to be done." He then moved towards them in the device, the tubes following him.

"_One minute there buddy, are you telling us that you did this to us? That's why we can't speak and have wings?" _Jack took a protective stance in front of Sam as the strange man moved towards them.

"That is another reason why you had to return. You need your voices back. It was apart of the procedure. In order for you to be telepathic, you needed to use the ability but with speech that never would have happened. That is why I took away your voices. Now that it appears that you and your friend have utilized your ability to such a degree that you can have your voices returned to you."

"_So you're going to turn us back to normal?" _asked Sam.

"Not yet. You still have much work." As he said this, two needles appeared from the ceiling and the contents were injected into them.

"_What the hell…" _Jack never finished his question and passed out on the ground, followed by Sam behind him.

The old man turned to some computer panels and two beds appeared from the ground. Then he looked at the two unconscious aliens and appeared to concentrate. They were lifted from the ground and moved to the beds. He then began to work on the panels and said, "Aidan, Ailana, you are almost back. You have so much work to do. You must avenge our kind."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I just realized that this is probably going to be a longer fic than I intended but classes are over and I should have the time for it. Please read and review, if something contradicts to what I wrote earlier, tell me and I'll fix it. Again please constructive criticism. Burns don't help anyone!


	4. chapter 4

Teal'c went and searched around the temple for anyone. When he found nothing, he figured it was time to check back at the SGC, just to double check that no one else was sent to the planet. He returned to the wall, where he had left Daniel, to bring him back.

"Daniel, I did not find O'Neill or Carter around the temple. I believe we should go back to the SGC to ensure that they are not missing." Teal'c reported.

"Alright, we have enough rubbings of the inscriptions to do some of work at the base. Maybe something in here will shed some light about our current predicament." Daniel packed up his gear and began to head back to the gate.

OOOO

General Hammond was about ready to send SG-3 to go check up on SG-1 when they did not call back within the hour that they had promised to, when the off-world activation alarm went off. He hurried to the control room and was glad to hear it was SG-1's IDC code.

"Open the iris, Sergeant." _'Jack is going to get a long lecture about being prompt.'_ The iris disengaged and out stepped Daniel and Teal'c but no Major or Colonel. Hammond then knew something was wrong. He immediately walked down to the embarkation room.

" Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, where are the Colonel and the Major? I sent them to the planet about an hour and a half ago."

" General Hammond, the Colonel and the Major never made contact with us at the temple. We did, however, hear the Colonel's thoughts loudly. He did not appear to be in distress, only that they were approaching the temple. I went around the temple to search and found nothing. That is why we have returned." replied Teal'c.

"General, why did you let them back to the planet?" asked Daniel.

" Carter believed she could help while the Colonel threatened to drive me crazy." Hammond touched his hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on. He knew that sending them was a bad idea, he knew it but he let them go anyway. "We do, however, have location markers on them. We should be able to find them on the planet. SG-3 is ready to go off world. If you are up for it, you can accompany them on the search." Hammond realized that the past day and a half has been so busy that Teal'c nor Daniel has had any rest.

"Sir, I will stay behind and work on the inscriptions. Something in here will tell us something, I'm sure of it." Daniel said. Hammond nodded in his direction and he left the embarkation room

" I will accompany SG-3 on the search." Hammond expected nothing less of the strong Jaffa. 'Junior', while a Go'auld parasite, provided Teal'c with the ability to go without sleep and still remain strong. He could only hope that wherever the two missing team members were, that they were alright.

OOOO

The elderly man, known as Aeolius, was stooped over a computer panel in his laboratory. He revelled in the fact that he finally had the people to carry out the last wishes of his people and to carry their legacy. And he was very surprised how they looked like Aidan and Ailana. He had returned their vocal chords and he was busy working on finishing the work to make them his friends again. Their consciousness would be 'downloaded' into the hosts to complete the task but the consciousness of the hosts would still be aware and be able to interact with his friends. While working he remembered the fateful day that the majority of his people were wiped out by an act of betrayal.

­_-It was the day of the Naming. Every person in Ailonta was to attend at the Temple where Aidan, Ailana, Airon and Aeolius had finished preparing the rites. The candles were lit, the wreaths were hung with garland and the altar was ready for the blessings. Aeolius thought how ominous the Naming became as there were very few young Alatii. The population was not growing and if nothing was to be done, they would disappear._

_He looked to his friends, Aidan and Ailana, who were married. Their union was often considered a fated decision as they both had the highest quality of blood. He remembered how every young Alatum is taught to utilize their blood in order that they can produce energy for various uses. Over the years, the quality of blood, or talent of the Alatii, has declined until the birth of Ailana and Aidan. Their blood was so pure that it was believed they could become the most powerful Alatum in history. People hoped they would have children so this blood would continue to be strong. _

"_Aeolius, the rite is going to begin. Let's go sit down." called Aidan, with Ailana nearby. Airon was brooding as usual, waiting for everyone else to hurry up. Aeolius caught up and as they sat down, the rites began. The head priest, Aedmeus, began the rite in the old language where he called upon Tellus to bless the people of Ailonta and to protect them. He then poured a libation of wine to the god which was the signal for the parents to bring out their children._

_As they walked out, suddenly the wind picked up and the candles were blown out. Then the sky darkened and a pyramid-like ship began to descend upon Ailonta. At this point, people began to scream until Aedmeus called for everyone to calm down and call upon their blood to erect a barrier. Immediately the temple and surrounding city was covered by a silver dome, as the residents settled into a state of meditation where they stood. The invaders fired some sort of energy weapon but it was simply absorbed into the barrier. After some time of the enemy firing their weapons upon the shield, the ship ascended and disappeared, appearing to give up. Aedmeus called out to his people:_

"_Tellus has protected us. Let us continue the festival of the Naming and celebrate the victory over the enemy. Our way of peace has been proved by this act, that violence does not have to be answered by violence." Aedmeus then went back to the altar and the parents presented their children to him. He called out each of their names and blessed them and then everyone welcomed the child. It was a simple rite but it represented the continuous of his people, he thought._

_At the end of the rite, which did not take very long, Aidan and Ailana left for home while Aeolius and Airon decided to head towards the laboratory, located underground. It was a fair distance by foot, but it was enjoyable to walk amongst nature. At the laboratory, Aeolius was working on a way to transfer the consciousness of one Alatum to storage device. He believed that if something did not change soon, then his people would disappear. In preserving the consciousness, they would never truly die. He looked to his friend Airon, and decided to try some conversation._

"_So what did you think about this attack? Do you think they will be back?" he asked, but then almost regretted the question._

"_Whatever the attack was about, I still don't think we should be pacifists. If someone attacks, we ought to destroy the attackers. They'll probably return, believing we have valuable weapons and who knows, they might be able to penetrate our defences. And then what? We know nothing of fighting. We will be sitting ducks." Airon replied angrily and then closed up._

_Aeolius just shrugged off the reply and continued walking. He had always been wary of Airon as he never truly accepted the Alatum way of peace and was often quick to temper. But he was their friend, and like Aidan and Ailana, Aeolius accepted him for who he was._

_Aeolius then realized that they were not alone but it was too late. A group of large men came out from the forest and surrounded them. He immediately focused his energy and erected a force field around him. Airon however did not. Using mind thought he called to Airon:_

" _Airon, what are you doing? Protect yourself!"_

"_I'll do it my way then." Airon then concentrated some energy into a small ball and through it at one of the strange men. Immediately, he fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Airon did it again, and Aeolius realized, horrified, that Airon was enjoying causing pain to the enemy._

"_Stop it!" but his thought was not replied and Aeolius could do nothing but watch as Airon massacred the enemies. Right when he finished off the last one, there were a set of rings that appeared from no where and all of a sudden more men came, surrounding a man who appeared to be their leader._

_The leader, dressed in red armour, looked to Airon and said in a deep voice. " I am Remus of the Go'Auld. You and your power interests me. Join me and you can do anything you have ever wanted." Airon regarded the man and then looked back to Aeolius._

_Then with mind speech, he said, "I never truly belonged here Aeolius. I have always resented the others, for how they mocked me for being different and how they ignored me in front of the chosen ones." He said the last words in contempt. _

"_Airon you can't be serious…" he never finished his sentence. Airon, with his power of mind thought, disrupted his concentration, dissolving the barrier. Then as he walked towards the alien, he turned to face Aeolius and threw one of his energy attacks at him. The last thing he saw was Airon disappearing with the group of men, leaving him for dead._

_Hours later, he awoke with a large headache. He then remembered the event that had passed and realized he had to hurry to the city. With Airon as an ally, the alien could find a way to go beyond the defences._

_As he flew towards his city, he realized that he was too late. The city lay in ruin and it was overrun with more of those alien men. It looked like the city was attacked by surprise, by sending men down in contingents by means of the circular device that had been left alone, as it was believed that it was a portal to the heavens. As a group, the barriers of the Alatii were powerful but as individuals, they could not withstand the power of the enemies' energy weapons._

_Aeolius then realized that Aidan and Ailana may still be alive. He flew straight to house and was shocked at what he saw. Airon, his ominous black wings spread, was laughing and had a strange device in his hand. Ailana was on the floor, dead or unconscious he was not sure, while Aidan was on his knees. Then something appeared to come from the device and hit Aidan, causing him to fall to the floor._

"_Airon! How could you do this! Why did you attack your friends!" Then the strangest thing happened, Airon's eyes glowed._

"_You must be Aeolius. You see, when I saw how powerful Airon's body was, I decided to make him my host. But as I entered, I realized that the body was so powerful, that it could reject me if necessary. Then Airon, my loyal subject, offered me his body so long as it was a union partnership. So Airon and I, Remus, are one." He said in the low distorted voice that had once come from the man from the forest. Then the voice changed back to Airon's._

"_Aeolius, you cannot even imagine this power! These creatures have technologies beyond our own by generations and they are gods to others. This pitiful race is no more, Aeolius. And I have the satisfaction of destroying the chosen ones myself. Throughout my life, it was Ailana this, Aidan that. Now they will never fulfill their ludicrous destiny that some people believe it to be. They are dying slowly."_

"_What do you intend to do with me?"_

" _You are not even worth the effort. Your fate will be to exist alone among your dead friends and your ruined city. Farewell, Aeolius. I have everything I have ever wanted know, and the people I grew to resent and hate, are no more." With that, he flew out of the building._

_Aeolius looked to his friends and realized that Aidan still had some strength in him._

"_My friend, the Alatum are dying or dead by an act of treachery. You and Ailana appear to be slowly dying and I… Wait! There may still be time. Aidan, do you have strength to fly to my laboratory?" _

"_Yes, but what do you…"_

"_No time. We must go at once. I will explain as I perform the transfer."_

_Aeolius gingerly picked up Ailana and they both flew to his laboratory where he transferred their consciousness into a sophistocated computers until the day would come, he could find beings to hold their souls to carry out the task of getting revenge._

That was more than a hundred years ago and by using placing himself into stasis for periods of hibernation, he was able to survive. And now after waiting for so long, he had accomplished his mission. The consciousnesses of Ailana and Aidan now exist in the two humans, the transfer completed. After this exhausting mental task, he was drained to the point where he did not realize that the human's friends had returned and were closing in on his position.

OOOO

"Teal'c, we are nearing on their position." called the leader of SG-3. The beacons on the Major and the Colonel had registered they were inside an underground building. They found the entrance in a cave near the chasm and had found descending stairs. Then they came upon what appeared to be the door to the last room.

They opened the door and stepped in, and saw an old man with grey wings, unconscious in a strange device while O'Neill and Carter were lying on two beds, also unconscious.

" I believe we should take everyone back. He is probably the reason why they disappeared in the first place." Said Teal'c. The leader of the SG-3 team concurred and after getting three gurneys with a med team, the search party returned to the SGC.

OOOO

General Hammond was inside the infirmary with Dr. Jackson, Teal'c and Doctor Fraiser. Inside the room, the colonel and the major lay still unconscious from their ordeal, while the strange man was in another room, sleeping.

" Has anything changed since their last exam?" he asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Sir, it appears that they have regained the ability to speak. For now, its best to wait until they wake up, which should be soon." And with that said, O'Neill's eyes began to lift.

"Colonel, can you hear me?" asked Janet.

He was awake but looked agitated. He then spun around to Carter and grasped her hand. He then did something unspeakable. Jack O'Neill kissed Major Carter in front of his superior, and his friends.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill! What on earth do you think you are doing?" cried Hammond. Carter had also awaken and they both sat upright in their beds. They looked at one another and then to Hammond and the rest.

" You are not speaking to Jack O'Neill. I am Aidan of the Alatum and this is my wife, Ailana."

They all gasped at what they heard and Hammond realized that his second in command and his god daughter were no longer in possession of their bodies. He looked to Fraiser who silently shook her head, as if to say, that they tested negative for any Go'auld.

" That old man has some explaining to do." Daniel muttered.

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. Exams and so on. I still have three to go. Finished my Greek exam (yay) and I still have my Latin to go. Can anyone guess what i am studying? Anyway, here is chapter four which is basically a big long history and basically outlines the major plot in the story.Oh, and the wholeconsciousness thing.. think of it like the time Danielhad all those other people in his head. andsorry, my J/S is coming slowly, very slowly as I am new at the whole romance bit. If there are any huge inconsitencies tell me and i will work to fix them. I hope you enjoy it and there will be no more or little flashbacks. (yay-- flash backs are hard) PLEASE REVIEW


	5. chapter 5

"_You are not speaking to Jack O'Neill. I am Aidan of the Alatum and this is my wife, Ailana"_

O O O O

Aidan looked around the room. He was very confused as the last thing he remembered was going to Aeolius' lab. He then realized that this body was not his and he could feel another dormant presence within him. He looked down to Ailana and realized as well that the body she inhabited was not hers.

Using mindspeak, _"Ailana, I believe Aeolius is the only one who can explain what has happened to us. These bodies are not ours, but rather it appears that they belong to the humans."_

"_Aidan…"_ she looked up to him, with tears, _"the baby is gone! I'm no longer pregnant!"_

_"I know… I think that the baby was lost when Airon attacked us. We will mourn later. Right now we need some answers."_

The people were quietly speaking to themselves as Aidan asserted his presence.

"We are aware that these bodies do not belong to us. We are as confused as you are but we must speak to our friend, Aeolius. He is the one responsible for this." He hoped they would understand that they did not intentionally take these bodies.

The one with the glasses spoke first. Aidan looked within the memory of the host and learned that he was called Daniel and felt that he could trust him. Ailana beside him nodded in approval to his silent thought.

"I'm Daniel Jackson. We are concerned because there are other creatures that use human bodies as hosts and we cannot be certain that you are not a Go'auld without doing some tests. Also, are our friends still in there?" He sounded worried but Aidan noticed that he was trying to not make them feel agitated.

Ailana spoke first. "Your friends are still within their bodies but their minds are dormant. I believe Aeolius will be able to explain more in detail what has happened. We are not these Go'auld, but if it makes you feel better, you may do your tests."

Doctor Fraiser, as Aidan learned, quickly came from the sides and first checked the back of their necks. Satisfied she then asked then to open their mouths, to see if there was any indication an entry mark.

"The basic tests yield they are not Go'auld, but I will be more certain after I take some X-Rays and MRIs."

The man in charge, General Hammond, nodded giving the doctor his approval.

"Understand, that we do not mean you harm but you will be under supervision while on the base. We just need to make some precautions. After Doctor Fraiser has undergone her tests, we will talk and then you may see the old man, whom we assume to be the one you called Aeolius."

"_I believe we can trust these people, Aidan. They do no appear to be hostile; rather they are concerned for their friends."_

"_Yes, but we must talk to Aeolius. He must have a reason for doing this. It is not the way of the Alatum to take things by force."_

"We understand, General Hammond. We would like to know what our friend has done. But you say he is old. That cannot be, the last time I saw Aeolius he was a fit young man."

"There was no one else on your planet, Aidan. Aeolius is at the moment sleeping from what appears to be exhaustion." said Daniel, hoping to learn more from these people of a civilization that had been wiped out.

Aidan simply nodded and looked to Ailana, disturbed.

"_Aeolius has a lot to explain, my love."_

OOOO

General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel and Doctor Fraiser were in the briefing room, while their guests were within a holding room. Doctor Fraiser explained that the people within the bodies of Jack and Sam were not Go'auld.

"I don't know how to explain it sir. It appears that this Aeolius transferred the consciousness of Aidan and Ailana into the Colonel's and Major's minds. I have no way of removing them or knowing if the Colonel and the Major will ever regain their bodies back."

"Teal'c, Daniel what did you find in that laboratory?"

Teal'c answered, "We saw O'Neill and Major Carter lying on two beds, unconscious as well as the old man with the grey, nearing white, wings inside what appeared to be adevice to sustain his life. I believe him to be very old. I did not examine the technology however."

Daniel nodded and added, "From what I saw, it was a laboratory to do experiments and tests. I happened to glance in the back and saw two bodies in status. Maybe those were their original bodies."

General turned to Doctor Fraiser and asked, "What is the condition of the elderly man?"

"It's not good, sir. It looks like he is on the last of his energy."

"Then it is imperative to talk to him. To learn why he did this." Teal'c said in his calm, sturdy voice.

General Hammond nodded. "All right. We will take the Colonel… I mean Aidan and Ailana with us to see Aeolius. Let's get to the bottom of this mystery."

OOOO

Aidan and Ailana were waiting patiently in the holding room. They did not like to be held prisoner but also realized that they were walking and talking in the bodies of the humans'friends.

"_Ailana, I do not know how much time we have. I believe we were dying when Aeolius found us. I do not foresee this as being permanent."_

"_I think so too. I find it strange though; that these bodies are so similar to what ours looked like. You are a bit older but still as handsome. Maybe aging has its benefits." _Ailana remarked, looking into the eyes of her husband.

"_It appears that this O'Neill has emotions for a Samantha Carter. Does Samantha feel that way as well?" _Aidan asked, with a glint in his eye.

"_Yes…" _Ailana replied, cocking her head to a side_. "What are you thinking up?"_

"_Then let's not waste any of this borrowed time." _With that said Aidan let loose of all his barriers and let Ailana into his soul._ "I don't think we will ever have the chance to do this again." _Ailana also released her boundaries and they kissed hard and passionately.

Aidan's wings appeared from his back, and to give themselves privacy, opened them fully so that the camera, that was always recording, could not glimpse to see the two lovers.

OOOO

Jack groaned inwardly and pressed his hands to his head. He felt like he had a headache the size of Alaska. He got up and then realized three things. One, that he was not alone in his head, two, that he was naked, and three that he was not alone in the bed. Slowly, he uncovered the blankets covering the face of the unknown mystery. Shocked and bewildered he saw his 21C, Major Carter, also very naked.

_How am I going to explain this to the General…_ not realizing that the other presence within him was also awakening.

A/N: I'm really, really sorry for taking so long to update. My last exam was on Monday and then I had a lot of work to do around the house. So I hope you like this installment.And sorry, I find romance to be very very hard to do.PLEASE REVIEW. and is Carter the 21C of O'Neill? I sometimes forget the military lingo.


	6. chapter 6

_Jack groaned inwardly and pressed his hands to his head. He felt like he had a headache the size of Alaska. He got up and then realized three things. One, that he was not alone in his head, two, that he was naked, and three that he was not alone in the bed. Slowly, he uncovered the blankets covering the face of the unknown mystery. Shocked and bewildered he saw his 21C, Major Carter, also very naked._

'_How am I going to explain this to the General…' not realizing that the other presence within him was also awakening._

OOOO

**A/N: a bit of language ahead. beware.**

Within the consciousness of Jack O'Neill, Aidan awakened to realize that the host of the body was no longer dormant and that he was very agitated about the situation he was in. Aidan was confused, as he thought the two humans were mates, like he and Ailana were.

He decided he should find out what's wrong, not knowing that simply speaking to the man was a bad idea. _' Is something wrong?'_ he innocently inquired.

"Who said that?" Jack quietly said, trying not to wake Carter. He looked around the room, expecting to see someone suddenly appear.

'_No one is in the room, Jack. My name is Aidan. We share the same body at the moment, a result of something my friend probably did back on my home planet.'_

" WHAT! I've been snaked! Get out!" Jack yelled, so loudly that he woke up Carter. She stirred and looked up at him. " Carter, run and get the doc!" He then realized how foolish his request was since she was still naked. She cocked her head at the side.

"Aidan? What's wrong!" Jack quizzically looked down at Carter.

' _Now look at what you did! You woke up Ailana!' _Aidan angrily said. He then decided to assert himself and take control of the body before O'Neill did anything irrational.

"Ailana, the host of this body has awoken and he is very upset at my presence."

'_What the hell! Give me my body back, you ass!' _yelled Jack.

'_I think it best that you calm down first, before you hurt yourself and me!'_

" Aidan, I can here both of you speaking. It might be better if you let him take control of his own body."

'_Yeah, listen to what she says!'_ Jack retorted.

" Alright. Is there any indication that your host is awakening?" asked Aidan.

"No, she slumbers still. Since your host is awake, I believe she will soon rise. Now, return the body to the owner.We canhereeachother anyway"

Aidan reluctantly did as she said as he realized taking control of the body was not the way to gain the trust of Jack. Once Jack had control of his body, he went over to where Ailana, inside his 21C's body,was lying and passed her clothes.

" Can you please get dressed?" Carter's naked body was very distracting and he felt very wrong being in the same room with her like this. " I'm assuming you got...physical?" Jack wanted to know for certain. He had to know.

'_Yes, Ailana and I figured this situation is not forever and decided to be together as one for one last time."_

Hearing this, Jackbecame very, very pissed. Some aliens inside Carter and himself basically had sex with their bodies without them knowing it!

"Are you insane? Wait. I know you are! You're a bunch of Go'aulds who've taken over our minds and did what ever you wanted with our bodies!"

" We are not these things you speak of! Our friend did something to us and allowed us to live within you. We only wanted to be with eachotherone last time. Forall we know, we should be dead!If you look within the memory of Aidan you will see we speak the truth!" cried Ailana. She was up, and struggling to get dressed.

'_Ailana is right Jack! Look within my memories! You will see we speak the truth.'_

"Why should I trust you at all? I think it's time that I went and got General Hammond. Maybe the Tok'ra can help us get rid of you." Jack was reeling with anger. He realized then that Carter was going to awaken soon and discover what has happened. Their friendship could be ruined for ever for all he knew.

'_Why are you upset? We checked your memories before to make certain that you cared for eachother. You did. Why is it wrong for you to be with this woman?'_

Ailana was looking up at him, with tears in her eyes. "If we have caused offence, we did not intend it! We thought you loved eachother!"

"If you had access to our memories, then you would see that we aren't allowed to feel that way with each other." Jack was still heated and began to swoon. "What's going on…" and presently blacked out. Aidan took control again.

"Ailana, I think it best we go to the humans and to Aeolius to attempt to make Jack and Sam understand what has happened."

"oh Aidan! I never meant… what if they never trust us?" Ailana was still crying.

"They have to.. I believe that whatever Aeolius has planned for us, requires the trust of these two humans. And if his task is not carried out, we could be like this forever, which is something I believe they would not want."

OOOO


	7. Chapter 7

"_Ailana, I think it best we go to the humans and to Aeolius to attempt to make Jack and Sam understand what has happened."_

"_oh Aidan! I never meant… what if they never trust us?" Ailana was still crying._

"_They have to.. I believe that whatever Aeolius has planned for us, requires the trust of these two humans. And if his task is not carried out, we could be like this forever, which is something I believe they would not want."_

OOOO

General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c proceeded towards the room in which Aidan and Ailana were residing in. The debriefing was short but it was thought best to get some rest before talking with the man behind everything involved even though the doctor believed he did not have much time left. Hammond and the unaffected members of SG-1 had been going non stop since this business had begun.

As they entered the room they saw Ailana in tears hugging Aidan. Daniel noted that Hammond stiffened as he realized that the position that Jack and Sam were in would be considered fraternizing.

" Is everything all right? Asked Daniel, as the two separated from the embrace.

" Your friend Jack O'Neill has awakened for a moment and was angered to the point that he fell unconscious again. We did not mean to do harm." Aidan felt it best to keep the true reason as to why Jack had been angered a secret between the for of them. _'Ailana, speak nothing of our joining to their friends. It is probably best that they work this out themselves for the moment.'_

' _I agree. For a man to have that much anger…'_

" O'Neill probably believed that he had become a host to a Go'auld." said Teal'c.

" Yes, he did not allow myself to explain much. That is why it is imperative that we see Aeolius. They are awakening soon and he could explain everything."

" He also may know how to separate our consciousness from your friends minds." added Ailana. " Aeolius is a dedicated scientist. He shall know what to do." She looked back to Aidan and took his hand.

" After our debriefing we have also come to the same conclusion that your friend is the key to this mystery." Said Teal'c. " But we believe he is slowly dying."

Aidan looked alarmed at this. " Take us to him, we may be able to help!"

Hammond, still confused about this whole mess, simply nodded.

O O O O

Doctor Fraiser stood next to the bed of the elderly alien man. His wings had retracted in one his brief moments of consciousness. She also knew that he was the man responsible for the sudden changes in her friends. Janet was about to check the vitals of the man when suddenly he grabbed her hand.

" Where..am I?" he asked weakly.

"Sir, you're in the infirmary. We sent teams to recover our missing members and found you unconscious. We brought you back through the stargate…" Janet was cut off by the entrance of SG-1 and the General.

"Doctor, is he awake?"

"Yes he just recently awoke." Jante looked at Sam who was clinging to Jack, which reminded her that the people in front of her were not her friends. She stepped aside and looked to Aeolius who was smiling.

"Aidan, Ailana, my friends…" Aidan immediately went to his side and placed his hands on Aeolius chest. Everyone was startled to see that the hands of Jack O'Neill were glowing slightly.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Aidan is attempting to help Aeolius. We are able to manipulate our energy for healing and such." explained Ailana.

Aidan stopped, and frowned. Then there was a brief moment of silence, which Daniel took to mean that they were communicating telepathically. He was still unnerved that aliens were using his friends as hosts, much like the Go'auld but was interested in learning about the culture.

Ailana then suddenly had tears in her eyes and Aidan wrapped his arm around her for comfort. Aidan turned and said, " He is indeed dying. He has used up all his own energy and can no longer be placed in stasis."

"I agree sir," piped in Janet, " From what I can tell, Aeolius is dying of old age. If we are to learn anything, we should hurry."

Hammond nodded and addressed Aeolius. " I need to know what you've done to my people. Is it reversible?"

Aeolius looked up and took a deep breath. He glanced at Aidan and Ailana and then turned his attention back to Hammond.

"You have no need to fear, it is not permanent. I had no choice really. You were the first visitors that ever came to our world since the destruction of our people so I took the chance. They need to finish something that I never had the courage or strength to do…" He sagged slightly, already exhausted but continued.

" Your friends were changed to make Aidan's and Ailana's transition more comfortable. These changes however will be permanent unless you have the technology to change it yourself as I do not believe I will be able to reverse it in the future. But moreimportantly, I need to know what you remember before waking up in Jack's body Aidan."

Aidan pondered for a moment, which Daniel found amusing to see such a serious look on Jack's face, and said, " Only that the aliens from the attack on the Ritesof the Naming, came back and attacked us. We were dying when you came and took us to your lab."

"Then you have no memory…"

" Of what Aeolius? What job demanded you to survive for so long? To do this?" cried Ailana.

"Our friend," he spat the words with disdain, " Airon betrayed us. He became a host willingly to an alien known as Remus."

At the mention of that name, Teal'c eyes widened with surprise. " Remus is a powerful Go'auld, feared by many as it is rumoured that he has great power. Most of the System Lords believe him to be insane."

Hammond turned his head sharply and exclaimed "insane? As in worse?" Teal'c nodded and allowed Aeolius to continue but Aidan was stirring in anger.

"How could he do this? He was our closest friend. Why?" Ailana clasped his arm and thought to him _' Aidan, Aeolius is weak. Let him continue.'_

" Only your abililities can stop him. You must seek him out and kill him."

"Aeolius! War is not our way!" exclaimed Ailana.

"You must! Remus is not the one in control. I knew of this when I saw him after the blending. He controls the parasite. He has been quiet for some time but soon he'll attack innocent people."

Hammond turned to Teal'c. " Is this true?"

" Indeed, Remus has been known to suddenly go out and attack for no reason. Once he attacks and defeats the people, he simply destroys the planet and leaves. Nobody understood the reasoning behind doing such a thing but perhaps, if the Go'auld is not in control, the host is simply mad."

Aeolius continued. " Use the experiences of the people you inhabit. Once they awaken fully, your memories will be theirs and vice versa. Their experiences as warriors will aid you on your quest. Once you were called the Chosen Ones to save our people, now you are avengers to find peace for our people."

Aidan thought for a moment and addressed him. " I will do this for you, my friend. Already Jack has awakened briefly. I can see he is a seasoned fighter with much darkness. But I will only do it if Jack agrees." Ailana nodded, " I will do it for our people and to help Airon. Maybe we can help him. But only if sam agrees."

"How long do we have Aeolius?"

" Two weeks. Then afterwards, you will join us in the Great Beyond…" Aeolius grimaced in pain and then sagged on the bed. Janet quickly went to his side, checking his vitals.

" He is in a coma. It won't be much time."

Aidan nodded. He looked at Ailana and then both had a startled look on their face.

"What's wrong?" asked Daniel.

"Your friends are awake and shouting insults and threatening us. I believe it best to let them speak."

Then after a moment,

"Sir, I believe we're comprom…." Sam's rational statement was cut off by one cranky Colonel shouting,

"What the hell is going on here?"

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. The dig I went on was for two months and then my internet was gone for awhile. I started writing it out by hand so when I got back up I could type it. Enjoy, I personally think this is the weakest chapter but it basically sets up the story. Jack and Sam romance will come later!


End file.
